Usuario Blog:CandySweetty/Apocalipsis (SEELE Arc)
Apocalipsis: Fin catastrófico o violento que conlleva la desaparición de una cosa, especialmente del mundo. Esta es la historia del mundo que se marchitó. Antes brillante, aunque manchado de dolor, pasó a ser oscuro, ahogado en represión. No lo sabían, que algo tan sencillo podría tener una repercusión tan grande. Y para proteger el 「final feliz」que debían tener; ellos, los 「perdidos」, los 「rotos」comenzaron a moverse. 01: December 31st= ''Diciembre 31, Parajuku. La joven Shizuka jugaba videojuegos en su habitación con su hermana y algunos amigos. Fin de año, la familia y amigos se reunía para celebrar otro año juntos. Todo parecía ir normal, todo debía ir normal. Una chica un poco mayor, de cabello oscuro, veía cosas de su escuela en una laptop, volteando a la pantalla en la que jugaban los otros de vez en cuando. Una publicidad saltó de pronto en su navegador. Apocalisse Year-End Live! ~Thanks to You!~ Sonrió, era fan de aquel grupo. Apocalisse, la unidad idol más exitosa de los últimos tiempos, con siete integrantes. Ningún grupo podía hacerles competencia. Desde su año debut, arrasaron en todos lados. Listas musicales, premios, ventas, todo. ¡Incluso habían tenido conciertos en otros países! Eran aclamadas en todo lugar, formaron en poco tiempo una fanbase inmensa que incluso podía ponerle las cosas difíciles a los fandom de los grupos coreanos. No dudó más de un segundo y colocó la transmisión en vivo de ese live, apenas iba a comenzar. Ho-Ho-Holiday, Ho-Ho-Holiday Ho-Ho-Holiday, Ho-Ho-Holiday —¿Eh? —un game over sonó en las bocinas de la televisión, mientras que los que jugaban volteaban en dirección a la laptop. —¡¿Holiday?! —dijo emocionada una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules. —¡Adoro esa canción! —le siguió Shiori. Las tres niñas y el chico mayor se acercaron a la que estaba en la computadora, para admirar el live de las siete chicas de la que en ese momento se había vuelto la unidad más exitosa del mundo. I’m feeling Good! He estado esperando este día como el momento en que nos conocimos, nos encontramos de nuevo I’m feeling Cool! Ahora todo es perfecto En el momento en que estoy a tu lado, todo cambia Yeah! —¡Himeko~! —aclamó Shiori a una de las integrantes, la niña de ojos azules simplemente veía la pantalla, muy emocionada. —Haha, que recuerdos… —dijo el chico mayor de la habitación—. Me recuerdan un poco a KiSeKi... —¡Mira, mira, tío! —las niñas llamaron la atención del mayor, imitando el baile de las chicas de Apocalisse. —¡Ho-Ho-Holiday, Ho-Ho-Holiday! ¡Ho-Ho-Holiday! ¡Ho-Ho-Holiday! —¡Nada mal! Quizás ustedes sean Kami Idols cuando crezcan —animó el mayor, antes de volver a ver el Live. Hoy es nuestro día de fiesta, un gran día ha llegado, ¡hemos esperado mucho por ello! Hey, es nuestra fiesta especial, es un día solo para tu y yo ¡Tiremos nuestros cansados corazones aquí, solo tenemos que divertirnos! Ho-Ho-Holiday, Ho-Ho-Holiday Ho-Ho-Holiday, Ho-Ho-Holiday Algo extraño ocurrió entonces. Las miradas de todas, exceptuando a su central, brillaban de manera irreal. Las pulseras que llevaban comenzaban a absorber brillo proveniente de todas direcciones. Parecía un efecto especial, pero no lo era, y el chico lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Frunció el ceño, sospechando que algo andaba mal. Las demás, lo ignoraban, simplemente disfrutaban del espectáculo. Nuestras deslumbrantes historias del pasado —¿Eh? Esperen, me están llamando por teléfono… —la madre de las gemelas, que estaba en la sala de la casa con los demás invitados de la fiesta, se levantó de su asiento para ir a atender la llamada. Estamos cada vez más acaloradas Nuestras manos están agarradas fuertemente, ¿puedes sentirlo? —...perdimos —escuchó por el otro lado de la línea, extrañada, preguntó a qué se refería su interlocutora. Hey! Hoy es nuestro día de fiesta escapémonos de nuestros cansadores días y confía en nosotras, en nuestra electricidad. ¡Hey! Son unas perfectas vacaciones pero antes de que terminen, divirtámonos más Sin embargo, nuestros corazones van vamos a hacer un día especial, tu y yo. ¡Ho-Ho-Holiday! ¡Ho-Ho-Holiday! ¡Ho-Ho-Holiday! It’s a Holiday, Yeah! —¡Eso fue geni…! —¡¿AH?! —un grito proveniente de la parte de abajo de la casa distrajo a las niñas y sus acompañantes de su emoción. —¿Mamá...? —susurró Shiori, el mayor se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, antes de mirar a la chica de la laptop. —Quedate a cuidarlas, ninguna salga de la habitación —dijo, y entonces salió. Las otras se miraron confundidas. —¿Qué estará sucediendo? '' ''Y bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, las tres curiosas fueron con cautela escaleras abajo, lo suficiente como para poder escuchar y ver un poco lo que ocurría abajo, pero no como para ser descubiertas. —E-era Tamashi… —ante la mirada confusa de algunos de sus invitados, la madre de las gemelas, que estaba temblando en el suelo, se corrigió de modo que pudieran comprenderla—. ...Queen. '' ''—...¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —preguntó un chico de cabello violeta oscuro, ayudándola a levantarse junto con el chico que había dejado a las niñas en la habitación. —...Perdimos. —y como si hubiese sido una palabra mágica, la pantalla de la sala se encendió. Todos voltearon a verla, extrañados. Uno de los presentes intentó apagarla, pero no respondía a los controles. 「Es un día especial, celebremos.」 ~Apocalisse. Inmediatamente, la imagen cambió. Un canal de noticias estaba dando información de ultimo momento. —Se informa que el primer ministro del país ha fallecido, al parecer debido a una intoxicación. El canal se cambió por si solo, otro canal de noticias informaba. —Una tragedia acosa al mundo… Cambió una vez más. —...El día de hoy, comenzando hace solo unos minutos… De nuevo. —…las integrantes de Ki*Ra…. Otra vez. —...han realizado… De nuevo. —...un suicidio grupal. …'' ''—A consecuencia de esto, sus fanáticos han seguido el mismo ejemplo… El teléfono de la casa sonó, una mujer de cabello café lo atendió. —¿Dígame? —tras unos pocos segundos, ahogó un grito, sus ojos se expandieron llenos de terror. Colocó rápidamente la llamada en altavoz. —Ustedes, hemos perdido. Era ella, era ella todo este tiempo —una voz femenina conocida para los presentes habló a través del teléfono—. Presten atención al canal de noticias. —...y por desgracia, también se descubrió un asesinato. Policías jalaban de los brazos a una mujer de ojos violetas y cabello largo de color negro que intentaba soltarse, pataleando y jalándose, para volver al interior de la casa de la cual había sido sacada. —¡HIRATE-SAN! —uno de los presentes llamó su nombre, mientras que el resto observaba la pantalla con incredulidad. '' ''—¡No, tienen que escucharme! ¡¡Lo hizo ella, lo hizo ella, no fui yo!! ¡¡FUE ELLA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!! —gritó entre lágrimas, mientras que los paramedicos retiraban el cuerpo de una mujer de aproximadamente su misma edad, cubierta en sangre, de cabello café claro, corto, y unos ojos verdes ahora sin vida en ellos—. ¡TIENEN QUE CREERME! ¡ELLA LO HIZO! —en un momento logró soltarse y correr un poco hasta un cartel publicitario, el cual señaló con desesperación—. ¡¡FUE ELLA!! ¡¡LO HIZO LUCILA!! —fue tomada por los brazos nuevamente e ingresada en una patrulla, ella seguía gritando, rogando que le creyesen. —...De nuevo, lo reiteramos. Hirate era inocente en ese entonces, y lo es ahora —dijo la voz que hablaba por el teléfono—. Lucila planeó esto, el asesinato de esa joven. Lo hizo ella. Ella fue quien robó en la academia hace años, y ella es a quien nunca encontramos… —...Por eso Queen decía que perdimos. '' ''—Exactamente, Liar —dijo la voz detrás del teléfono—. Tenemos problemas —la señal comenzó a interferirse—. ...van a buscar… todos los… SEELE… huyan… ¡ESCONDANSE! —se escucharon disparos, y la linea se cortó. —…Supongo que el contrato de confidencialidad se termina con esto —dijo uno de los presentes. Y como si todo hubiese estado calculado de manera exacta, las 12 de la noche marcaron el año nuevo, justo en el momento en que la electricidad se cortó, no solo en esa casa, no solo en esa calle. Sino en todo el mundo. En todas las ciudades del planeta, pantallas gigantes de publicidad se encendieron, radios, televisiones, computadoras, celulares, consolas… Se encendieron, y entonces una risa se escuchó, en las pantallas se veía una persona sonriendo, pero su rostro no se distinguía bien entonces. —La noche sin final acaba de comenzar. Y la habitación cayó en silencio. …'' ''—...Shizuka, Shiori, Miyuki, sabemos que están ahí —llamó un chico de cabello rojo, las niñas dieron un respingo. —...Tenemos que apresurarnos. Todos. Bajo la lluvia, corrían cubiertos por capas que pretendían camuflarlos con la oscuridad. La familia de las gemelas era escoltada por dos personas, puesto que habían elegido separarse. El caos había estallado en la ciudad. De la nada, personas vestidas de negro habían comenzado a provocar disturbios por todo lugar, despojando de objetos a los ciudadanos, asesinando a unos cuantos y llevándose a otros tantos. Si, habían llamado a la policía, pero cada vez que llamaban a los números de emergencia, la voz que desató el caos respondía con la misma frase “La noche sin final acaba de comenzar.” Corrieron hacia un callejón, de camino a su destino, cuando de pronto fueron encontrados por las personas de negro. —IDENTIFÍQUENSE, AHORA —ordenaron los desconocidos, amenazándoles con pistolas de extraña apariencia, que brillaban como si tuviesen luces de neón adentro. Las gemelas fueron cubiertas por sus padres, de modo que, en parte gracias a su baja estatura, no fueron notadas por esas personas. —...Grimm, Scarlet —dijo uno de los que estaban presentes, ocultando bien la pistola que llevaba consigo. —...Shirogane, Sonata —dijo la madre de las gemelas intentando ocultar su identidad. La naturaleza tampoco les favoreció, antes de que otro de los adultos que iba con las niñas pudiese responder, del cielo cayó un rayo que iluminó todo el lugar, revelando así las facciones del rostro de la madre de las gemelas. El común cabello negro, los comunes ojos cafés, todo en ella era común… salvo el débil brillo azul en sus ojos que aquellas personas sabían identificar. —¡ES ELLA! ¡ATRÁPENLA! —ante este grito las niñas se asustaron y los demás adultos se pusieron en guardia. Dos de ellos sacaron sus pistolas y, en medio de su resistencia por entregarse (o que los mataran), la familia comenzó a alejarse del callejón. La madre de las gemelas fue sujetada de un brazo, su pareja intentó ayudarla, y lo habrían logrado, de no ser por esa pequeña distracción que tuvieron. —¡¡SILVER!! —gritó la chica tras escuchar un disparo, ahí estaba su amigo, muerto en el suelo. Una de las personas pateó sin darse cuenta la pistola que el difunto había dejado, terminando esta al alcance de la chica, quien la tomó y, temblando aún, pero llena de adrenalina, disparó contra quien intentaba llevársela. Por el retroceso del arma se lastimó y la dejo caer. '' ''—¡Váyanse, ahora! —les gritó Scarlet, intentando terminar con quienes ya podían considerar enemigos, sin embargo, uno de estos llegó por detrás de el y lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo. Las gemelas se alejaron de ahí, pero chocaron contra una pared, no sabían donde estaba la salida. Mientras la familia intentaba huir, más personas vestidas de negro llegaron al sitio, rodeándolos. —¿Qué deberíamos hacer con las mocosas? —preguntó una de esas personas a sus compañeros. —Podríamos utilizarlas como a los otros —mencionó uno, mientras las pequeñas se acercaban más a sus padres, asustadas. —En realidad, deberíamos matarlas —puntuó otro—. Son hijas de ella, así que... '' ''—Pero son solo niñas… ¿Qué daño podrían hacer? —dijo otro. —Tu lo sabes… —acorralados, no sabían que hacer. A pesar de que lo intentaron, intentaron protegerlas, las niñas les fueron arrebatadas. Dos de esas personas de negro las cargaron y las tiraron aparte en el suelo. Las niñas intentaron volver con sus padres, pero su paso fue bloqueado por una de esas personas de negro. Retrocedieron. —¡SHIZUKA! ¡SHIORI! —gritaron ambos y, sujetándose uno al otro de la mano, se abrieron paso con brusquedad entre esas personas para acercarse a sus pequeñas. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, esa persona les apuntaba a las niñas con un arma. Las niñas vieron hacia todos lados, sus miradas se detuvieron en el cuerpo de Silver, sangrante, sin vida. ¿Era eso morir? Ellas no lo entendían bien. Ellas no querían terminar así. Fue tan rápido que no lo entendieron al principio. Disparos por todos lados, sangre, muerte. Sangre, muerte. Frío. Gritaron, viendo a su padre ser asesinado por cubrirlas de una de esas personas. Un disparo quizás habría sido menos cruel. Pero ahí lo veían, atravesado por lo que para ellas era un cyalume stick gigante, filoso, y letal. '' ''Fuego, y entonces unas personas vestidas de negro las golpearon en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y todo fue oscuridad entonces. …'' ''—...Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... —fue lo primero que escucharon al recuperar la consciencia, estaban en la parte de atrás de una tienda que no conocían, cubiertas de la lluvia por una amplia capa de color rojo, en brazos de un chico de cabello violeta que lloraba aferrándose a ellas—. ...No pude protegerlos, lo siento… Ellas no entendían todo lo que ocurría, solo sabían que sus padres se habían ido, y jamás volverían. ............... —¿Nee-san? —Shiori llamó a su hermana, que había estado llorando desde hace bastante tiempo en la cama de abajo de la litera en que dormían. Ahora al lado de su hermana, la observó, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no dejaba de llorar—. … …Yo voy a cuidarte, nee-san… El sitio en el que estaban era una pequeña habitación subterránea donde se sentían seguras. Esa habitación la habían estado utilizando desde ese fatídico 31 de diciembre de hace seis años, actualmente, ambas hermanas tenían 12 años. Recuerdan que esa noche, junto con Scarlet, fueron encontrados por una chica de cabello rubio que los llevó dentro de una tienda de nombre “Prism Stone”, ellas no entendían porqué estaban ahí, pero una vez cruzada una extraña puerta con ayuda de un ticket que llevaba la rubia, sus miradas de asombro fueron notadas por los mayores que las acompañaban, era obvio que esperaban que hubiesen entrado ahí en otras condiciones. El PriPara que veían ahí era como en la televisión, brillante. Brillante… brillante, pero incluso ellas sabían que estaba manchado. El ambiente de tensión, el llanto de otras personas que estaban dentro, asustadas al igual que ellas, todo era lo contrario a lo que aquel lugar debía ser. Un grupo de personas, incluyendo a Scarlet, se encargaron de organizar bajo el liderazgo de la chica rubia una especie de refugio en ese lugar. Solo ciertos grupos podían salir para buscar suministros para todos los que se encontraban ahí cuando se necesitaba algo. El mundo era un desastre. Todo estaba completamente oprimido por una dictadura de líder desconocido para la mayoría de las personas, incluyéndolas a ellas. Por su parte, en un sitio bastante más apartado del resto de las personas que estaban habitando el lugar, la líder de esa, por llamarla de alguna manera, “comunidad” tecleaba códigos en una computadora conectada a lo que parecía una capsula de hibernacion, en la que descansaba una chica de aparentes diecisiete años, de largo cabello rubio brillante y ondulado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, era como si estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente. —… —la chica miró su reloj de pulsera, en el momento en que Scarlet entró en la habitación. —¿Todo bien, Ciel? —preguntó, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. Dejó sobre una mesa una maleta de tamaño mediano, de color negro, cerrada con una llave digital. —Si, y veo que todo está bien para ti también —Ciel dirigió su mirada a la maleta que estaba en la mesa cercana a ella. El chico sonrió, sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo. Pasó la tarjeta cerca de la cerradura de la maleta, que se abrió al instante. —Ahí los tienes, me sorprende que no los encontraran antes que nosotros —dentro de la maleta habían 8 relojes digitales, aparentemente. Ciel sonrió. —Perfecto —dijo—. Solo hace falta esperar un poco más… —…. Sobre Shizuka y Shiori, no creo que sea buena idea que- —Entiendo, pero al final tendrán que hacerlo, quieran o no —ella suspiró—. ...Eso es lo que decía ella. —...Sé que salió bien la primera vez, pero… —su mirada se dirigió a la chica que estaba en la capsula—. ...No lo sé. —Te sientes culpable por lo que pasó con ellos, lo sé —dijo Ciel—. ...Pero con ellas podemos terminar con esto. —Viajar en el tiempo… ¿no es peligroso? —Lo es, pero es nuestra única opción. Una chica de cabello largo y lacio de ojos azules sonrió, antes de ocultarse en la oscuridad sin ser notada. |-| 02: Broken doll= —¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Ciel a la gemela que estaba sentada a la orilla del lago mirando su reflejo en el mismo. —...Ciel-san —dijo Shizuka sin voltear a mirar a la mayor—… Tu crees que estoy… ¿rota? —...Por supuesto que no. —...Ella dijo que es así… Ella. La persona con la que se había encontrado durante una prueba con la máquina del tiempo hace un rato. Había sido todo un problema lograr que dejaran que ella y su hermana realizaran la prueba, después de todo, siempre estaba él, oponiéndose. Ellas lo entendían, quería protegerlas, pero finalmente, y después de muchas discusiones, terminó por aceptar. Ese mismo día, Shizuka fue la primera en realizar la prueba. —¡Bien! No te asustes en ningún momento, todo estará bien si escuchas lo que digo —escuchó a Ciel—. Como te lo expliqué, utiliza el reloj que te di. —Está bien… —presionó un botón en el reloj, y una pantalla holográfica se extendió ante ella, en la que presionó más cosas. “Time Return: -05:00 min.” Rodeada de viento, tras configurar su reloj, como un remolino aparecieron números, imágenes que no deberían estar ahí … ¿o si? De la nada, se vio a sí misma usando una capa oscura, sonriendo. Esa imagen se consumió en llamas de color violeta, haciéndola retroceder. La voz de Ciel resonaba, pero no entendía lo que le decía. Sintió que chocaba con algo, o más bien, alguien. Volteó para verla, una chica pelirroja de cabello largo y lacio con ojos azules, de pie irradiando un aura de elegancia digna de una princesa. —Vaya… ¿qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó, extrañada. Shizuka parpadeó varias veces. —¿Quién eres tu? —la otra la vio de arriba a abajo, analizándola. —...Ya entiendo —sonrió—. No eres “ella”, pero si son iguales… —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres? —…Mirai —dijo la pelirroja—. Y tú eres… Shizuka, ¿verdad? —Si… ¿cómo lo- —Tal como esperaba, estás tan rota como ella. “Rota” Seguía sin comprender a qué se refería. A pesar de que Ciel se lo negó más de cien veces (las había contado), de algún modo sentía que sí lo estaba. Miró su reflejo, pensando en esa imagen de ella rodeada de llamas violetas. ¿Era eso algún futuro alterno? No sabía. —...¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —preguntó Megami a la pelirroja con la que observaba a la chica desde lejos. —Porque es la verdad —respondió—. Decírtelo sería muy… enredado. Lo que necesitas saber es que trabajamos juntas y que no soy una amenaza. ¿Han venido los demás ya? —Falta uno. El perdido. —Ah, ese chico… ¿Hiroyuki? —Si. Sus dudas existenciales molestan, pero sirven. —Visto así, cualquiera puede servir. —¿No era así desde el principio? —...Si. El silencio reinaba en PriPara, lugar que anhelaba regresar a los días brillantes del pasado. |-| 03: Lost one= Mi nombre es Hiroyuki. Sin apellido, el huérfano, sin padres, como prefieran llamarme. Usualmente mi rutina consiste en levantarme, cambiarme e ir a la sala de conferencias a recibir ordenes junto con los demás “soldados”, o bien, digamos “marionetas”. Aparte de eso, asisto a una escuela secundaria común y corriente, o lo que es común y corriente para mi generación. Desconozco como era el sistema educativo en el pasado, pero he de decir que no me importa demasiado, hago lo que me piden y tengo una buena vida. Amigos… no tengo muchos, pero los que tengo los aprecio. ¿Novia? Tuve una, pero lo dejamos. Hoy en día no sé qué será de ella. Así, mi rutina siempre es la misma. Como la mayoría de los días, camino por las calles de la ciudad sin mayor preocupación, nadie va a detenerme de todos modos. Llegué a mi parada usual, el cementerio. Ese lugar siempre esta vacío, es relajante, aunque tétrico. Observo las lápidas, en su mayoría de familias, y suspiro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí que tenía una familia? No lo recuerdo, en realidad. Nunca conocí a mis padres. No sé quienes son… o eran. No es algo que me interese demasiado pero… he de admitir que siento curiosidad. ¿Por qué me dejaron? ¿Por qué no los recuerdo? ¿Quienes son, quienes fueron? ¿Por qué todo lo que recuerdo es despertar frente a Lumine-san? Mientras ahogaba mi mente en mis reflexiones, una chica de cabello corto aguamarina se acercó a mi. Volteé a verla en cuanto la noté, y entonces la reconocí. —….Tú… —comencé, pero ella me interrumpió. —¿Vas a llamar a tus amigos para que me arresten? —...¿Qué quieres, Chishiki? Ella se encogió de hombros, antes de comenzar a hablar. —¿Pensaste lo que te dije? —...Viajes en el tiempo, encontrar a mis padres… Si, lo pensé, y no tiene sentido. Ella rió. —Quizás, pero sabes bie~n que eso es lo que Lumine busca. —...Si, lo sé. —Pero no se lo haz dicho aún. —...bueno, en ese caso ya deberías saberlo. Así es, llevo un tiempo hablando con esta “criminal” a mi lado, incluso sé dónde se refugia, pero nunca le he delatado. La razón es simple, ella y las personas con quienes está tienen razón. Todo dentro de este estúpido sistema está mal. Todo está lleno de injusticia. Represión total. Muerte. Sangre. Sangre que he visto derramar. Sangre que he derramado. Sangre que ha manchado mis manos. Más tarde, en la sala de conferencias de ese “cuartel” en el que vivo, miré a mi alrededor. Niños, niñas, adolescentes, jóvenes. Eso era la mayoría de las marionetas de ahí. No era para nada como en la cafetería de la escuela. Todos aquí tenían la mirada perdida, algunos incluso la tenían muerta. La minoría, los nuevos, estaban asustados, y el resto, resignados. Medio escuché lo que decía el comandante, sin dejar de mirar al resto de mis “compañeros”. “¿Puedes leer estos kanjis de la pizarra? ¿Puedes leer la imaginación de ese chico? ¿Quién fue el que tiñó ese corazón de negro? Oye, ¿quién fue? Oye, ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!” —¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR SUELTENME! —una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules estaba frente a nosotros, sujetada por algunos de los soldados. —Ella es Kashiwagi Ririka, la hija de uno de los rebeldes que capturamos la última vez —el comandante apuntó a Ririka con una pistola—. Ella pudo haber vivido como todos ustedes en este momento, pero se ha negado a revelar la base de la resistencia… —¡LES DIGO QUE NO SÉ NADA! ¡SUÉLTENME! —Esto es lo que ocurre cuando se oponen a Lumine-sama —un disparo, y entonces el suelo se manchó con la sangre de la joven Kashiwagi. “¿Puedes resolver las ecuaciones con el ábaco? ¿Puedes desatar la cuerda del cuello de ese niño?” Todo era silencio. La mayoría ahí ya estábamos insensibilizados. Sentí rabia viendo tales actos. Mi sangre hervía, pero no podía hacer nada. ¿Por qué este mundo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué nadie alzaba la voz? ¿Por qué no podía alzar la voz? “¿Puedes decir la fórmula del área proporcional? ¿Puedes decir el sueño de cuando eras niño? La persona que tiró esos sueños por el drenaje, Oye, ¿quien fue? ¡PERO SI YA LO SÉ!” —Chishiki —le llamé otro día, cuando nos encontramos en ese cementerio una vez más. “¿Cuándo serás un adulto? ¿Qué demonios es ser un adulto en primer lugar?” —¿Si? … “¿A quién le debería preguntar? Hey, ¿qué debería hacer?” —...Acepto, ayudarlos con su plan para acabar con esto. “¡YA NO IMPORTA MÁS!” |-| 04: Most Wanted= Solo hago lo que ordena mi programación. Busqué a los mejores postores para cada posición, y los encontré; a causa de esto, mi rostro está en todos lados en esta realidad, ¿fama? No lo creo, simplemente me ven como una criminal. Ciel, mi creadora… ¿Era esto lo que querías? Observo las fichas, como es usual. “Murakami” Shizuka & Shiori: Con las habilidades heredadas de su madre, son útiles. “Ms. Mirai”: Conocimiento de las líneas temporales, ajena a esta realidad. Útil. “Algo” Hiroyuki: Conocimiento del cuartel general de la dictadura y los planes de la misma, incluidos desde el pasado. Útil. Dante: Un error de ésta línea temporal, para regresar a su realidad tiene que reparar esta. Útil. Tsubasa: Otro error en la línea temporal… tal vez. El punto es que sabe cómo evitar las paradojas y conseguir un viaje en el espacio sin errores. Hikaru: “Yo”. Chishiki Megami: La inteligencia artificial diseñada para reparar el presente viajando al pasado, con ayuda de los siete niños perdidos. Fue complicado, encontrar a los más buscados. Pero al fin, completamos Lost Stars. Ciel… ¿Qué debo hacer? Hiroyuki y una de ellas actúan extraño. Ciel… ¿Cómo debería decirlo? No lo sé… Me enseñaste a lidiar con todos los problemas del mundo, menos con los emocionales. |-| 05: Ms. Mirai= (aquí lo hice en formato script, porque pereza nmmn :v) ----------- Un día, tras muchas pruebas, finalmente estaba lista la máquina del tiempo. Ciel: Bien, ¿están todos listos? *Los siete miembros presentes de Lost Stars asintieron.* Dante: Estamos nosotros pero... ¿Y Mirai? Megami: En el otro plano existencial. Dante: Ah, ok. Alguien entra con pasos apresurados en el lugar. Scarlet: Ciel, tenemos problemas. Nos encontraron. *Instintivamente, todos voltearon a ver a Hiroyuki, desertor del ejercito de la dictadura.* Hiroyuki: ...No tengo el chip. No sé como lo hicieron. Ciel: Entonces hay que apurarnos. *Configura la máquina del tiempo, Lost Stars sincronizan sus relojes.* Recuerden, el más mínimo error puede tener graves consecuencias. Que tengamos un aliado ahí no significa que hayamos ganado la guerra. LS: Entendido. La puerta es golpeada muchas veces seguidas. Ciel: ...Buena suerte. Los siete, con distintos pensamientos en mente, entraron por el portal de la máquina del tiempo. Una vez que lo hicieron, Ciel lo cerró. Ciel: ...¿Preparaste lo que te pedí? Scarlet: Dinamita, en cada entrada de este sitio. Ciel: Si... Scarlet: ¿No saldrás? Ciel: ¿Tu lo harás? Scarlet: ...No. Ciel: Ya tienes mi respuesta. ... ...Ella estaría orgullosa de ti. Scarlet: ...Desearía haberselo dicho antes de que muriera. Mientras las personas de la resistencia intentaban huir, una explosión llamó la atención de todos, marcando el final de una parte de la historia. ------ Shiori: ...Me mareé. Hiroyuki: x2 Tsubasa: x3 Megami: Stos humanos (?) En ese espacio, nunca mejor dicho, ya que estaban rodeados de estrellas como si estuviesen en el espacio exterior, unos pasos hicieron eco. ???: Ah... Ya tardaban. Shizuka: ¿...? ¿Quién eres tu? ???: ...Me dueles. Shiori: Eh... ¿Quién :v? ???: ...Tu también me dueles. Megami: Creo que es- Hiroyuki: No la conozco gg Dante: Same. Hikaru: x3 Silencio. ???: Bien, bien, PUES YO SI SÉ QUIENES SON USTEDES, MALDITOS HIJOS DE LA- ... *Se aclara la garganta* ...Que suerte que mi padre no está aquí. Cómo decía... Hiroyuki "El sin padres", ¿no? Hikaru: Pfft... Sin padres lol Hiroyuki: ...Urusai. ???: Hikaru "genderbender-de-Megami". Megami: ¿Era necesario recordarnos la incómoda realidad de ese chico? ???: Megami "la-robot-única-y-detergente-de-apariencia-cambiante" Chishiki. Dante: ¿Esto es necesario? ???: Dante "el-sin-padres-2.0". Tsubasa: ¿Y cual es mi apodo :'0? ???: ...Tsubasa, la única persona normal de este grupo. Tsubasa: ...Me siento alabado ;-; podría llorar :'v ???: ...You famous, don't cry. Shizuka/Shiori: ¿Y el nuestro :o? ??? Las miró de arriba a abajo. ???: Tengo muchos para ustedes, pero no para "ustedes" de su realidad. *Se ve cómo una línea del tiempo irrelevante estalla por detrás.* Shizuka/Shiori: .-. ??? suspiró. ???: Las niñas rotas, Murakami Shizuka y Shiori... Oh, ¿debería decir Sakamaki o eso haría que el universo estallara? Megami: No pasaría nada, después de todo dices la verdad. Hikaru: Pasaría que si lo dices en el pasado nadie entenderá nada~ Dante: Y quizás no nacerían, si lo dices frente a su madre .w. ???: Ah, bueno. Shizuka: ...Pero entonces ¿quién eres? ???: Mi nombre es Lady Mirai Timeline Master Fire Shadow Devil Cerberus's Daughter Rebellion Light Real Name Elizabeth a.k.a Lizzy L. LS: ... ???: ...Ms. Mirai. LS: Aahh. Mirai: Hay una historia muy larga detrás de cada nombre, pero eso da igual ahora... ¿Tienen todos sus especificaciones? Megami: Si. Mirai: Perfecto, entonces... Mirai les indicó a cada uno el camino que debían tomar. Mirai: Y recuerden... Tengan cuidado, o podrían hacer que todo termine peor. |-| 06: Shadow= Mientras veo avanzar el plan de esos chicos, río. Veo como esa persona está intentando descifrar lo que anda mal, yo simplemente me encojo de hombros y me retiro. Mientras sirvo de intermediaria para Royalty, río. Veo como Lost Stars se gana a los investigadores, y con ellos, a Marionette. Royalty intenta descubrir porqué recientemente las cosas están mal con SEELE, yo simplemente me encojo de hombros y me retiro. Mientras veo desde la oscuridad los movimientos de los demás, escucho pasos venir detrás de mi. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me pregunta la vocaldoll. "Mayuyu, ya deberías saberlo." Ella agacha la mirada, extendiendo una nota para mi. "Silver me pidió que te la diera." Asiento mientras la tomo, ella se va. Leo la nota, y río una vez más. Mientras veo lo entretenido que resulta este juego, me dirijo nuevamente a donde Royalty para hablarles de la información que deben saber. Mi camino se cruza con el de una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, le sonrío, y ella hace lo mismo. "Planean atacar ese lugar." Delato "Quieren encontrar las SK que tienen escondidas, ustedes." Río en mi interior, pensando en lo divertido que será el desenlace. Observo de lejos a la chica de cabello rosado, quien finalmente corre hasta el sitio donde sé que las estrellas le esperan. Sonrío. Una buena historia, con un buen desenlace. Divertido y satisfactorio. No puedo esperar para ver el final. "Lumière" Me llama esa persona "¿No tienes nada importante que decir?" Guardo silencio por un segundo. "Por ahora, no, Lumine." Esa chica se las da de lista. Pero es más estúpida de lo que creí como para creerse mis mentiras. |-| 07: Wake me up= Suzette caminó hacia la sala de la mansión en que SEELE practicaba, nerviosa por lo que debía de hacer. Hace tiempo había aceptado la propuesta que GE le hizo junto a Lost Stars, pero se sentía asustada. Sabía que era el único puente que tenían para conectarse con las otras seis, pero también sabía que realmente solo era amiga de dos de ellas. Aún así, le dijeron que sabría qué decir para traerlas de vuelta a ser como eran antes. Ella no estaba tan segura. Entró en la habitación, pensativa. Al verlas a todas practicar una y otra vez la misma coreografía, con algunos raspones en las rodillas, se sintió mal. Desde que Lost Stars comenzó a dar conciertos, era como si fueran mejores que ellas, y ellas debían ser perfectas. Todas la ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo, Suzette se acercó a apagar el estéreo tras haber cerrado la puerta del cuarto. Natsumi: ¿Qué estás haciendo? *Preguntó, algo molesta* Suzette: ...Tenemos que hablar. Esto no está bien. ¡Nosotras no estamos bien! No deberíamos hacer esto. Selene: ¿Qué mosco te picó, Suzette? Es más que obvio que debemos seguir así... tenemos que superarlos. Skye: Quizás deberíamos escucharla... Ryuko: ...Si, tal vez. Suzette: ...es... es que no están actuando como siempre. Millefeui: Creo honestamente que estoy mejor que nunca. *Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Suzette* Natsumi: Estoy segura de que solo estás pensando demasiado, Suzette. Todas estamos mejor desde que llegamos aquí. Hinata: Así es... No hay nada malo con ser parte de algo. Selene: Somos más fuertes, invencibles... Somos mejores. Ryuko: Si. Sea lo que sea, pienses lo que pienses, sabes que las cosas deben quedarse como están, es lo mejor para todas. Todas volvieron a hacer lo que hacían antes, hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que minutos después, Suzette lo rompió. Suzette: ...No es verdad. *De pronto dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, como si recordara algo... o alguien* Skye: ¿Ahora qué pasa? Suzette: ...No es verdad, que las cosas están bien. No es lo mejor, es lo peor. Lo saben, lo saben muy bien, pero se niegan a aceptarlo. *Para este punto, pareciera que hablaba consigo misma* Saben que lo que dicen es mentira, pero siguen repitiéndola una y otra vez, porque es lo que se espera que digan. Porque es lo que creen que dicen para ser aceptadas. ¿No ven que están dañando a sus seres queridos tanto como a ustedes mismas? Selene: Mi familia- Suzette: Sé de sobra que no le has dirigido la palabra a Tori desde que toda esta tontería comenzó... Está preocupado, pero no sabe como acercarse a ti. Tampoco hemos estado juntas como antes. Skye: ...Considero que estoy haciendo un bien a mi madre, si me dejas añadir. Suzette: Le haces un bien, si, pero ¿has ido a verla siquiera? El éxito que encuentras en la soledad... ¿vale la pena, si te arrebata la individualidad? Hinata: Es algo muy profundo, pero considerando que esa soledad ya estaba con nosotras desde el principio, pierde sentido. Suzette: Quizás hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo, o no hemos encontrado a las mejores personas en el mundo. Pero las cosas no tienen que ser así. No deben ser así. Ryuko: *Se limitaba a observar, podía llamar a Royalty para que terminaran con eso, pero no quería hacerlo* Natsumi: ...A veces, crees que conoces a alguien, y ese alguien te apuñala por la espalda. Considero que estoy mejor que antes, muchas gracias. Suzette: ...Lo he visto, a tu primo. Está... herido, quiere arreglar las cosas contigo, pero no puede hacerlo, no lo dejas. Natsumi: Aja, creeré eso. Claro... Millefeui: No tiene sentido nada de lo que dices... Está mejor así. Suzette: ...Millefeui, ¿en serio tu me estás diciendo eso? Sabes bien que hay algo mal, puedo verlo. Millefeui: ...No se de que me hablas. Suzette: El cariño que sientes por ellos... por él. Deja de fingir... Sé que ya te diste cuenta. Millefeui: ...¿Y que si lo hice? No hay vuelta atrás. Esto es lo mejor... creo. Suzette: No lo es. Dime... Díganme, ¿que hay de las personas que aprecian? ¡Las personas que aman! Natsumi: El amor es una ilusión. Ryuko: El amor te puede quemar, tu lo sabes, ¿no te bastó ese rechazo de san Valentín para entender lo inútil que es amar de esa forma? Suzette: ... *rió* Ese rechazo, ese chico... A mi no me hizo nada más que recordarme lo idiota que siempre he sido y seré. Pero le devuelvo la pregunta a Millefeui... Ya que eres la más cuerda entre ellas justo ahora, ¿qué sentiste ese día? Millefeui: ¿...que cumplí mi promesa contigo? Suzette: Aparte. No solo mientras estabas con él, sino mientras hablaste con tus amigos más tarde. Tú lo entiendes. Tus sentimientos te están indicando el camino, pero no sabes cómo avanzar. Escucha a tu corazón, Millefeui... *se acerca a tomarle las manos* Escuchalo, y despierta. Millefeui: ... ... le... ... ...quiero... *murmuró, bajando la mirada, recordando todo* ...los quiero... ...no quiero lastimarlos, por eso... *levantó la mirada, que amenazaba con derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento, y la dirigió a todas las demás* ...quiero irme. Quiero irme. Suzette sonrió, sintiendo que tenía una oportunidad en ese momento. Suzette: Natsumi. *Caminó hacia ella* Eres la idol más hermosa que he conocido. Eres tan dulce y amable, que no sé cómo alguien pensaría en hacerte daño. ¡El tampoco quería hacerte daño! Todo fue un malentendido... ¡Selene, ven aquí! *La arrastró hasta Natsumi, y por algún motivo, sintió que despertaba de un extraño trance tras sentir el contacto de la mano de Suzette* Selene: ...Si... fue mi culpa. *Explicó, toda la situación, a Natsumi* ...¡Pero solo lo hice porque quería a MI SweetSweet! Skye: Ah, si... tu crush sin corresponder, haha. *Se burló en broma, era como si hablar honestamente les hiciera despertar de su hipnosis* Hinata: ...¿Entonces está libre? Selene: ...sin comentarios, Hinata. Hinata: Era broma... buuu~ Natsumi: Aún así... ... ...no me dijo la verdad. Suzette: Pero yo sé la verdad, la verdad es que ella esta viva. Tu hermana está viva, solo está lejos. Sé que puedo ayudarte a encontrarla, por favor... despierta, ella no querría verte así... él no quiere verte así, ninguno de ellos quiere. Natsumi: ...Debo haberlos preocupado bastante. Así, despertaron. No entendía cómo sucedió. Era como si hubiese sido capaz de ver a través de sus ojos, como si fueran puertas abiertas. Las cosas que sentían, las personas que querían... Era mágico. No sabía que tenía algo que ver con la gema que llevaba en el accesorio que le asignaron en SEELE. Pero no era algo malo. Era todo lo contrario. Suzette: ...Ahora, hay una cosa más que debo decirles. Tenemos que dar un último live como SEELE. Dando lo mejor de nosotras, este fin de semana. Reúnanse conmigo en el parque, tengo que llevarlas a un lugar. Es importante. Por rara que parecía la invitación, aceptaron. El plan iba a la perfección. Mirai sonrió, viendo desde lejos a Suzette regresar a casa. |-| 08: Even if I die= Natsumi se sintió observada mientras caminaba por la mansión, tragó saliva, sintiendo que sus movimientos eran controlados. A pesar de que había "despertado", era más débil que las otras. No podía liberarse. Estuvo esperando en la sala que se le indicó, esperaba el asalto que haría la rebelión. El lugar era un laberinto para todos, y esa era la gracia del verdadero plan. El que se perdieran, separaran. Aunque comenzaron como equipos, poco a poco se alejaron. Se perdieron. Mientras que algunos intentaban reencontrarse, el pequeño grupo conformado por Suzette, Yoongi, Scarlet y Haruto se centró en encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar. No contaban con que se separarían. Estaba lleno de trampas. Mientras Suzette y los otros avanzaban con sigilo, escucharon pasos detrás de si. Alarmados, corrieron a esconderse en una habitación que debía de estar libre; para encontrar a sus compañeros atados, y a Natsumi de pie, con una expresión en blanco. "El final se acerca." Dijo ella, antes de colocarse una máscara antigases que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Percibieron un aroma extraño, y por un somnífero, cayeron dormidos. ...... ???: Bien hecho. Chisato: ¿...Está bien así? ???: El engaño fue necesario. ...Ahora... Hirate... ¿no nos dirás lo que sabes? Podemos comenzar a eliminarlos a todos, de ser así... Chisato: ...Ella se esconde. En... ... ???: Suena... irreal. Chisato: Es la verdad... ahora, déjalos ir. Y matame, antes de que lo haga ella. ??2: Te necesitamos también a ti. Sorry not sorry~ ----- Suzette's POV ¿Qué pasó la noche anterior? No lo recuerdo muy bien. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme en un sitio oscuro, pero no estaba sola. Ahí estaban, todos los que se supone debían haber salido. Parece que nuestra infiltración fue un fracaso. ...Eso pensaba entonces. Me senté en el suelo del lugar y miré a todos lados, notando que no era la única que había despertado, pero si la última. Todos estaban en lo suyo, en sus propios problemas, en sus propios círculos. Natsumi estaba sentada en el suelo más alejada del resto, abrazaba sus rodillas mientras Scarlet la consolaba, ¿la razón? Aún no la comprendo. Skye estaba caminando de un lado a otro, susurrando cosas sobre que Royalty no la ayudaría más con los tratamientos de su madre. Pensando en otros antes que en ella, como siempre. Selene discutía con el grupo de amigos de Millefeui, principalmente con Hayate y Hanami, se notaba el odio que irradiaban contra ella. Millefeui, sin saber el porqué, intentaba calmar a las gemelas Murakami, que lloraban desconsoladamente junto a ella. Hinata estaba recargada en el hombro de Ryuko, quien acariciaba su cabello. Ellas sabían dónde estábamos, y la razón por la que estábamos aquí, también. Haruto y Chisato discutían también, pero mucho peor que Selene y los otros. Lost Stars, excluyendo a las gemelas, intentaban ayudar a Hiroyuki, que al parecer estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. No entiendo lo que ocurre, pero veo una "puerta" abrirse. Suzette: ...Eh... chicos... *señalé la puerta, por la cual entró Royalty. Todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo que no estaban solas. Mirai, una chica pelirroja parte de Lost Stars, estaba con ellas* Hiroyuki: *Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, limpiando algo de sangre que salía de sus labios tras haber tosido* ...¿Qué es este lugar? *Royalty vio a Mirai, esperando que dijera algo.* Mirai: El infierno. *Caminó tranquilamente hacia nosotros* Específicamente, un espacio entre el mundo humano y el infierno. ... "¿Qué?" dijimos todos. Mirai: Hey, no es para tanto... No vendimos sus almas a un demonio, yo misma, un demonio, abrí el portal para entrar aquí. Scarlet: ...Y... se supone que debemos creerlo, ¿no? *Mirai invocó una llama de color azul con una mano, de modo que finalmente creímos que ella era un demonio* ...Y ¿por qué estamos aquí? ...Y la explicación rompió nuestras mentes. Kyouko: En otras palabras, ¿seremos mártires para destruir el sello que oculta a la culpable? Tamashi: No todos. Solo unos pocos. ...Unos catorce, si. Haha... estoy confundida. Nos miramos unos a otros, mientras Sideun, una chica rubia parte de Royalty, dibujaba un círculo en el suelo seccionado en catorce espacios con dibujos, con un circulo en medio sin ningún dibujo. Mirai: Los símbolos representan los siete pecados capitales y su respectivo castigo. Millefeui: Momento, ¿están haciendo un ritual satánico? Mirai: No, hace milenios que ese sujeto no gobierna el infierno. No es más que un ritual para deshacer el sello. Shizuka: Sello... ¿Brujería? Mirai: "Magia negra" básica que podemos destruir gracias a mi conocimiento de estos temas... *Observó los símbolos, asintió.* Misora: Uhh... *Ella también los vio* ...Creo que esto lo vi en un libro hace tiempo. Hayate: ¿Qué? Misora: El círculo .w. Según el libro... "Cada símbolo representa una cualidad o un defecto de quienes deben entrar en él" .w. creo (?) Mirai: Así es. Aunque lo dijeran así, no comprendíamos el significado tras los dibujos. Mirai: La espada, representa la lujuria. El placer hallado en el exceso, el disfrute de los sentidos. Hanami/Atsushi: ... :D *instintivamente voltearon a ver a Hayate, su amigo pelirrojo* Hayate: ...don't. Mirai: Sabes quien eres, adelante. *La leve risa de una chica se hizo presente, y entonces, la vimos avanzar hasta ponerse de pie en el símbolo de la espada, del cual un tenue brillo azul comenzó a brotar.* Millefeui: ...¿Tu? No sé por qué no me sorprende... Sideun: *Pasó una mano por su cabello, viendo en dirección a Millefeui* Deja de mirarme así, darling~ Tu también, eres una de ta~ntas mariposas que logré atrapar con mi red. *Rió* La espada... Es el arma más clásica de un caballero, "Chevalier"... ¿Creían que era un apodo sin sentido? Mirai: La copa, representa la gula. El deseo excesivo por comer y beber. Shiori: Eso suena tan común que cualquiera podría serlo. Mirai: Suena inofensivo también, pero... Misora: ...El deseo egoísta de comer sin medida, sin importar consecuencias, sin importar la vida. *Caminó hasta el símbolo de la copa, dejando confundidos a la mayoría; exceptuando a Luna, que parecía entender los pensamientos indescifrables que mostraba la mirada de Misora. El símbolo brilló con una tenue luz roja* Mirai: Uno de los espejos gemelos, representan la soberbia. El sentimiento de superioridad hacia los demás, el trato distante y despreciativo hacia el resto. Selene: ... ...Puedo sentir sus miradas, clases bajas (?) *Se burló mi amiga, antes de caminar al símbolo* Si me pasa algo, voy a demandarlos a todos, ¿me entienden? Mirai: La muñeca, representa la pereza. La negligencia, tedio o descuido en realizar actividades... incluyendo el vivir. Millefeui: Uh... Shizuka: ...Hahaha, supongo que se me pegó un poco en lo poco que pude interactuar con él... *caminó hasta el símbolo de la muñeca, y éste brilló en un tono violeta* ...Una muñeca... me gustan las muñecas. Mirai: Las tijeras, representan la envidia. El deseo de tener lo que otro tiene, el dolor, la desdicha por no poseer o que otro sí, tangible o intangible, el incontenible anhelo de poseerlo. Suzette: ... *Sin decir nada, me puse de pie sobre las tijeras, que emanaron un brillo rosa. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero me contuve.* Mirai: La cuchara, representa la avaricia. El afán de tener riquezas, bienes, objetos de valor abstracto. Es el deseo de adquirir o poseer más, mucho más de lo que se necesita. Atsushi: *Miró a su hermana* Hanami: ...Esto es una locura. *Se paró sobre el símbolo, que brilló en un tono azul rey* ...De todos modos, ¿por qué una cuchara? Mirai: Y finalmente, la llave que representa la ira. El odio acumulado, los sentimientos ardientes que desean erradicar algo, impulsos violentos... ¿vendrás, o tendré que traerte? Chisato: Ya, puedo caminar sola. *Y así lo hizo, se paró sobre el símbolo de la ira* Mirai: El portaretratos, el castigo de la lujuria. Alguien que se olvida de si mismo, y cae en el exceso; antes de llegar al arrepentimiento. Hayate: ...Ahora si, me toca .w. *Se paró en el portaretratos, que brilló con un color verde* ...No me gusta el verde ;<; Millefeuí: ... *rió al verlo quejarse, las Murakami se removieron un poco en el sitio en el que estaban.* Mirai: El cuchillo. El castigo de la gula. Alguien que teme al exceso, que teme a las consecuencias; que evade de las consecuencias. Luna: ...Para algo han de servir años de rivalidad. *Caminó hasta el símbolo, brilló de color morado oscuro* Mirai: El espejo gemelo, el castigo de la soberbia. Alguien que se sacrifica por quien ama, sin importar lo egoista que sea esa persona... Alguien con sentimientos puros, dispuesto a sacrificar todo por sus seres queridos. Scarlet: ... *al igual que hice yo, solo avanzó hasta el símbolo indicado y se quedó en silencio* Mirai: La máscara, el castigo de la pereza. Alguien que sufre de las consecuencias, alguien que tiene miedo del final. Alguien que busca una razón para ser o no ser, hacer o no hacer. Hiroyuki: Tiene mi nombre escrito, supongo. *Se acercó al símbolo que le correspondía* Mirai: El moño, el castigo de la envidia. Alguien que desea evitar la envidia, y cae en ella. Alguien que quiere descubrir un porqué, una razón. ¿Por qué no tengo lo que ese alguien tiene? Shiori: Sip. Supongo que este es mio... *se paró sobre el símbolo* Mirai: El reloj. El castigo de la avaricia. Alguien que busca un objetivo, alguien que busca cumplir un deseo. ...Pero no un deseo propio. Megami: *Simplemente avanzó hasta el símbolo, sonriendo* Mirai: El revolver, el castigo de la ira. Alguien que quiere eliminar todos sus problemas de una vez, pero es incapaz de hacerlo, alguien que teme hacer lo drástico, pero al mismo tiempo estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. Millefeui: ...eh... ¿creo? *se acercó a su símbolo, al igual que los otros, brilló* Hanami: ...Y ¿eso es todo? Mirai: No. ...Necesitamos un sacrificio. No hablo de matar a nadie, solo necesitamos algo de sangre... Hinata: Sangre, de alguien que sirva para crimen y castigo por igual. *Avanzó al centro del círculo, con una navaja en la mano derecha* ...Al parecer mi trastorno sirve para algo, al final... *cortó su mano, y dejó caer su sangre en el suelo. El ritual estaba completado. Mirai observó de reojo a las gemelas, que por alguna razón se sintieron perturbadas por ver la sangre, susurró algo sobre el espacio entre las realidades que no llegué a comprender.* El círculo brilló como un arcoíris, los que no estaban dentro del círculo retrocedieron. Quienes estábamos dentro tomamos nuestras manos. Un halo de luz nos envolvió, realmente parecía que invocábamos algo. En un momento, el espacio en que estábamos se rompió. El suelo se agrietaba y separaba. Sin poder hacer nada, caímos hacia el vacío. Gritábamos, todos teníamos miedo. Todos estábamos separados, debajo de nosotros parecía haber fuego, fuego que quería consumirnos. De algún modo, nos fuimos guiando unos a otros para intentar alcanzar un lugar seguro, pero había una pared que nos lo impedía. Mirai: ¡Es el ultimo espacio entre las realidades! *Gritó, desde el otro lado de la pared* ¡No los dejará pasar si no dejan un sacrificio y encuentran la puerta de su realidad! Hiroyuki: ¿Cómo...? *tosió, cayendo de rodillas en el pequeño sitio en que se encontraba, había tosido sangre.* ... Shizuka: ¡H-hiroyuki-kun! *Ella estaba más lejos de él, pero quería alcanzarlo.* De mi lado, estaba más profundo que los otros, estaba más lejos de los otros. Los veía gritar, aferrarse a los salientes que encontraban. Lloré, pensando en lo patética que era. Esa persona tenía razón... él tenía razón. Suzette: Sacrificio... suena a... que es mi papel. El fuego se acercaba a mi, lentamente. Miré hacia arriba, al parecer, para poder abrir las puertas, había que ser honestos con nuestros sentimientos, aceptar nuestras culpas, nuestros pecados. Hanami: ¡MALDITA SEA, HAYATE! ¡¿QUIERES DECIRLO DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE PODAMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ?! Hayate: ...No puedo... yo... Atsushi: Hayate... hazlo. *el mencionado volteó a ver a Millefeui* Hayate: ... ... *respiró profundo, antes de gritar* ... ¡¡ME GUSTAS, TE AMO DESDE QUE ERAMOS NIÑOS!! Shizuka/Shiori: *ahora ellas tosieron en donde estaban, su imagen se distorsionó como si fuesen hologramas, al parecer, solo yo lo noté* Millefeui: ...Yo... ¡Y-ya no siento lo mismo por ti! ¡Quiero a alguien más! Minami: ¡La verdad es que Atsushi-kun era mi crush hace unos años! Silver: ...¡Al principio los odiaba a todos! Hanami: ¡HABÍA CONSIDERADO EL SUICIDIO! Atsushi: W-woah... ¡¡M-ME SIENTO TRAICIONADO PORQUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES HA SIDO COMPLETAMENTE SINCERO CONMIGO!! La pared que les impedía pasar se abrió, transportándolos junto con Mirai. Luna: ...Ya que quizás vamos a morir, ¡MISORA, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA, A PESAR DE TODO! Misora: ¡ESO YA LO SABÍA, TONTITA~! ¡TE AMO~! Luna: ¿...Hetero o no hetero? Misora: No sé gg owo *al parecer era honesta, ambas fueron transportadas al mismo lugar.* Royalty susurraba cosas, unas a las otras. Se tomaron de las manos y llegaron a ese lugar seguro. Yoongi: ...T-tengo miedo... *Junto con Chisato, Haruto, Shinobu y Scarlet, intentaba alcanzar a Natsumi, que estaba justo frente a ellos, muy lejos* Chisato: ¿Crees que yo no? Shinobu: Solo... un poco más... Natsumi: ...Déjenme aquí, ¡váyanse ustedes! Scarlet: ¡NO! ... No te dejaré, no te dejaremos. Haruto: ... ...Hey. Igual que los otros. *Dijo* Hay que hacer igual que los otros. *Una bola de fuego saltó desde el fondo, asustándolos* ...¡CONFIESEN LO QUE TENGAN QUE CONFESAR, O MORIREMOS TODOS! Yoongi: ¡¿M-morir?! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! *Comenzó a llorar* ¡H-HYUNG! ¡SCARLET-HYUNG! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO HASTA AHORA, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡H-HARUTO-HYUNG TAMBIÉN, GRACIAS POR TODO! Y además... ¡SIDEUN-NOONA, AÚN ME GUSTAS, AUNQUE SEAS CRUEL CONMIGO! Haruto: Esto es vergonzoso pero... ¡YOONGI, SCARLET, AUNQUE A VECES LOS TRATE COMO TONTOS, LOS APRECIO MUCHO! Y... ¡CHISATO, ME GUSTAS! Chisato: ¡¡ME GUSTA RYUKO-SAN!! Natsumi: ... ...Yo- Scarlet: ¡NATSU-NEE! ¡PERDÓNAME! ¡NO QUISE LASTIMARTE! Natsuko... Natsuko está viva, lo sé, jamás te mentiría... no de nuevo. Así que... perdóname, por todo, y por lo que voy a decir... *dudó por unos segundos que parecieron horas, se podía apreciar que aguantaba sus lágrimas* ...¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, NATSUMI! Natsumi: ...¿Eh? ¿No te gustaba Millefeui? Scarlet: Ah, eso era mentira. Pude apreciar que, a lo lejos, las gemelas intentaban ayudar a Hiroyuki a ponerse de pie, al igual que Tsubasa y Dante, junto a Megami y Hikaru. Natsumi: ...¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, de verdad! Yo... yo... Shinobu: ...¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO A NATSUMI-DONO! Natsumi: ... ...No quería confesarlo en esta situación, ¡PERO TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS, SHINOBU-KUN! Y entonces ellos también, ellos también fueron hasta ahí. Pero ¿y yo? ¿Me quedaría como el sacrificio? Si, eso parece. Lost Stars parecía discutir, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían. Cerré mis ojos, creyendo que sería mi final, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo. Hinata: ...Nadie me quitará mi rol en esta historia, Marionette. Suzette: ¿H-hinata? ¿De qué-? ¿De qué hablas? Hinata: El sacrificio... ese es mi papel. Tu... ¿No tienes algo que decirle a Nanakura Kakeru? Suzette: ...¿Cómo lo...? Hinata: Dilo. Mis recuerdos llegaron a mi una vez más. Todos desde el principio hasta a la actualidad. Lloré. No podía dejar de llorar. Suzette: ...¡KAKERU, PERDÓNAME! ¡PERDÓNAME POR TODO LO QUE HICE! ¡YO NO QUERÍA QUE TU... QUE TU...! *mi voz se quebró, y entonces dejé salir mis verdaderos sentimientos* ...¡INCLUSO AHORA, TE AMO, PERDÓNAME, DONDE SEA QUE ESTÉS! *Hinata sonrió, y a mi alrededor, todo se volvió blanco. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba, y al abrir los ojos, un nudo en mi garganta me impidió hablar.* --------------- ''??? POV |-| 09: Let me go= ... En un espacio vacío, en blanco, todos exceptuando a Mirai flotaban en el aire, como si estuvieran dormidos. Mirai: Lo hicieron bien. *Hizo una señal, Lost Stars volvió a despertar. Todos estaban bien, incluso Hiroyuki, que antes había estado demasiado enfermo* Felicidades, aún tienen sus almas, quienes las tenían desde el principio, claro *añadió, viendo a Hikaru y Megami* Shiori: Es-espera, ¿podíamos perder nuestras almas? Mirai: Por supuesto que si, aunque antes dijera lo contrario, ¿habrían aceptado entrar en ese círculo de haberles dicho la verdad? No, no lo habrían hecho. Shizuka miró a los que seguían suspendidos en el aire uno a uno, deteniendo su mirada en Hayate por un instante. Mirai: Estarán bien. *Le dijo, Shizuka desvió la mirada* Tsubasa: Confío en ello n.n ...pero... *Observó a Hiroyuki, Shizuka, Shiori y Dante* ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Dante: ... ...No sé... *observó a las gemelas, quienes parecían pensar en algo.* Hiroyuki: ...Supongo que estará bien. Hikaru, Megami, Tsubasa y Mirai no parecían estar de acuerdo con eso. Tsubasa: ... *Se acercó a Shiori, que tenía la mirada perdida en una de las chicas que seguía dormida* Cuando regresen a su realidad no lo recordarán. Lo que dijeron, no lo recordarán. Shiori: ¿No? ...¿Entonces? Dante: Tendremos una excusa, sus recuerdos serán modificados. Hikaru: Tenemos la evidencia física y "capturamos" a Royalty, le sacamos la información a Chisato... Solo es cuestión de mover un poquí~to sus memorias~ Shizuka: Eso significa... que todo terminará. ¿No? *sonrió a Hiroyuki, que estaba junto a ella* Hiroyuki: ...Si. Todo terminará. *La abrazó, sintieron una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrerlos de arriba a abajo, pero no le dieron importancia. Shiori los vio, con algo de pena.* Hubo un momento de silencio, en que todos observaron a los que pertenecen al presente. Se veían tranquilos y felices, como deberían estar siempre. Un extraño sentimiento de temor recorrió a las gemelas, no querían dejar ir a esa persona, y en general, todos se habían encariñado con todos. Comprendían sus historias, y se sentían mal por haberles hecho daño para llegar a ese momento, pero ¿valió la pena, no? Mirai: ...Esta no será la última vez que estén aquí, ustedes. *Dijo* Una vez que todo termine, una vez que crucen esa puerta, no habrá vuelta atrás. Shizuka: Entiendo... Mirai: ... ... ... *suspiró* No creo que lo hagas, Shizuka... ... *con un movimiento de sus manos, todo desapareció.* ---------- Chisato's POV ...Me tienen. ...¿Cómo ocurrió? No... ¿no estaban muertos? ...Ella me matará. Me matará en cuanto se entere. Chisato: *Veo a los "androides" a mi alrededor al igual que hacen los detectives de Hakuou, y con lágrimas en los ojos, finalmente me rindo ante sus palabras, dándoles la razón.* ...Tienen razón... no... no lo haré. No puedo hacerlo, ¡NO VOY A HACERLO! Megami me sonríe, mientras siento la ira recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Ha sido demasiado. He tenido suficiente. Megami: De modo que... Chisato: Ella está en ese lugar. Kyouko: Recibido. --------------- ??? POV Mientras tecleo códigos siento que algo anda mal. Reviso a mis 'compañeras', pero parecen estar en perfecto estado. Debo apresurarme. La ausencia de esas niñas es mi oportunidad. La puerta se abre de golpe detrás de mi, tomo rápidamente el control remoto que está en la mesa y volteo. Los cañones de unas cuantas pistolas son apuntadas a mi. Kyouko: Ayasaki Lumine, haciendo gala del poder que me confiere el ministerio de seguridad del país, la policía de Paparajuku y el servicio secreto bajo el sello de Hakuou, quedas arrestada bajo los cargos de conspiración, robo, extorsión, asesinato y acoso. Lumine: ...esto... ¿perdón? Silver: Lo sabemos todo. No tienes por qué ocultarlo más. Lumine: ...Es un error, ¿verdad? ¡Es un error! Conspiración, ¿yo? Qué gran chiste... Mariette: Las pruebas no mienten. La firma radiactiva de los "drones de vigilancia" que desarrollabas es demasiado alta. Scarlet: Seguimos rastros, descartamos sospechosos... Y quedas tu, Ayasaki. Lumine: ...Ha... haha... Bien, veo que han hecho su tarea. *Sostuve el control remoto con fuerza en mi mano* Pero si quieren tenerme no me tendrán con vida... Hay bombas instaladas en todo el lugar, así que piensenlo bien... ¡AL MÍNIMO MOVIMIENTO QUE VEA-! *fui interrumpida por un dolor inmenso en la mano en que sostenía el control, grité y lloré. Vi con odio al chico de capa roja, que me miraba con seriedad* Scarlet: ...Tu nos obligaste a hacer esto al modo difícil, Ayasaki... ???: Acéptalo... *Una voz tranquila dio pasos lentos hacia nosotros, sus tacones hacían eco por la habitación.... Pero ¿venía acompañada?* ...Querida socia~ Lumine: ...L-lumière... Traidora... Ashley: *Dejó caer poco a poco unas hojas en el suelo provenientes de un diario. Acomodó algunas con ayuda de otras dos chicas, y las letras escritas en las hojas formaron un mapa, un mapa que señalaba la ubicación exacta del lugar donde estabamos.* Kyouko: *Arrojó al suelo un diario similar al de Ashley* Jaque mate. Lumine: ... ... *reí* Bien... me atraparon, felicidades, estrellitas. Kyouko: Llévensela. Me esposaron y sacaron de ahí por una entrada alternativa. ¿En qué fallé? Mientras pensaba en ello, me obligaron a subir a un auto blindado. "Hablaremos en la corte", dijeron. |-| 10: Judgment Time= Millefeui: ...Oh dios... Hayate: ...Esto... Hanami: ...No es precisamente un drama de adolescentes... Atsushi/Minami: *Asienten* Estaban en una sala de un tribunal, en el que solo estaban los involucrados, la acusada y una jueza. Algunos aún seguían dormidos tras lo ocurrido en la mansión, los otros solo miraban a su alrededor con algo de miedo. Habían dos pantallas encendidas, estaban en una videollamada con Mayu y Lumière, que también darían sus testimonios. Todos estaban algo confundidos, pero no le daban importancia. Claro que, ninguno recordaba la parte del ritual de magia negra ni las cosas que gritaron para salir del -casi- infierno. Suzette: ...¿Cuando va a empezar? Skye: Eso quiero saber .w. Natsumi: Eh... supongo que ya .w. Jueza: *golpea con el martillo* Orden en la sala >:v La corte entra en sesión para juzgar a Lumine Ayasaki, acusada de los cargos de conspiración, robo, extorsión, asesinato y acoso. Lumine: A decir verdad, su señoría, las pruebas presentadas son solo conjeturas y- Tamashi: Evidencia fotográfica, testimonios, pruebas físicas... Jueza: Además, se juzgará en esta misma corte a Tamashi, acusada de los cargos de extorsión y explotación. Jueza: Con esto, comenzamos con los demandantes, una a una. Kirigiri Kyouko, al estrado. Kyouko: *Va* Muchas gracias, su señoría. Como hemos mencionado antes, nuestras pruebas han sido mostradas hace un momento. Las fotografías del lugar que pueden observar en la proyección no son nada distintas a lo visto por nuestros testigos aquí presentes. No hay nada más que decir respecto a eso, sin embargo, me gustaría sugerir que agilizaramos este proceso pasando directamente a las declaraciones y los interrogatorios, su señoría. Jueza: Bien. Adelante. Declaración de Lumine Lumine: No voy a decir que soy inocente, porque no lo soy. ¿Qué importa entonces, lo demás? Kyouko: Tus razones. Dilas. Lumine: Hmmm... El robar las Shining Key y la tiara maldita de los siete pecados capitales... Simplemente, porque quería crear algo perfecto. Todo está tan lleno de fallos... ah~ Pero al ver esa tiara, supe que debía hacerlo, ¡Supe que debía de crear el mundo perfecto~! ...Lo habría logrado- Atsushi: ¿De no ser por esos mocosos entrometidos, como los villanos de Scooby Doo :0? Lumine: Algo así, si. Jueza: Pero, ¿por qué los androides? Lumine: Los androides no se cansan, no se equivocan, no sienten, no traicionan. Son perfectos. Perfectos, como lo deseaba. Megami/Hikaru/Ciel: Oh... Lumine: Ya que estamos en este tribunal, me gustaría decir algo, su señoría... Y es que Tamashi-san tiene algo que ver con mi situación actual. Declaración de Tamashi Tamashi: Si, así es, su señoría... Lumine era mi- nuestra *miró a Sideun, Desireé y Ryuko* maestra, en cierto sentido. La seguíamos, era como una líder para nosotras. Buscábamos una forma de mejorar el mundo... no de destruirlo. Jueza: ¿Destruirlo? Hiroyuki: Como se le ha dicho, su señoría, la utilización del viaje en el tiempo permitió la resolución de este caso. Los androides de Lumine habrían terminado con el mundo como lo conocemos hoy, convirtiéndolo en una dictadura. Jueza: Entiendo... Scarlet: Eso nos lleva a la creación de SEELE, y los cargos en contra de Tamashi-san y Sideun-san. Tamashi: ...Bueno. Sabiendo lo que planeaba Lumine, un grupo perfecto para manipular a las masas y crear un mundo "perfecto", decidí crear un grupo que podría superar al suyo. Así fue como nació SEELE, como un proyecto para proteger al mundo. Planeaba utilizar las Shining Key como objetos de resonancia que destruirían cualquier posibilidad de ella para triunfar con su plan. Jueza: Entonces... ahí ocurre todo. Tamashi: Así es. La manipulación, la extorsión, tortura si se me permite agregar... Todo era con tal de lavar el cerebro de las integrantes, aunque con algunas no fue necesario. Jueza: Kirigiri-san, puede llamar a sus testigos. Kyouko: Llamo a Hirate Chisato al estrado. Declaración de Chisato Chisato: Fue... aterrador... El haber encontrado toda esa información... ¡Estaba acosando a las seis chicas en que se basó para crear a los androides! ...La sangre del suelo... Ella las mató, no tengo ninguna duda. Cuando Haruto-kun y yo terminamos ahí... Creí que iba a matarnos también. Kyouko: Tengo entendido que fuiste tu quien entró en su lugar para robar en primer lugar, ¿tengo razón? Chisato: Así es... me amenazó, dijo que me mataría si no lo hacía. ...Luego de que la descubrimos, me amenazó de nuevo y me dijo que me fuera si no quería morir. Eso fue lo que hice, y es por eso que tenía tanto miedo... Parecía que tenía oídos en todas las paredes, no había un lugar seguro... Hasta ahora. Declaración de Natsumi Natsumi: Eh... pues... T-tamashi-san me torturó. ¡¡Ella me mostró imágenes horribles!! Scarlet: ¿...Como cuales? Natsumi: M-mi familia, mis amigos... ¡que todos morirían! ¡C-casi mata a alguien frente a mi! ...No me dejó salir de una habitación oscura durante mucho tiempo, y ahí... ahí... *rompió en llanto al recordar lo que vio dentro de la sala, la jueza nota también que el resto de los miembros manipulados de SEELE se removían en sus asientos y aguantaban lágrimas de igual manera. Hace una señal para que Natsumi regrese a sentarse con los demás.* Declaración de Millefeui Millefeui: N-no sé exactamente qué decir... Scarlet: Solo di lo que viviste, Millefeui. Millefeui: ...¡ESAS TRES ESTÁN LOCAS! Dios mío, tenía miedo de que me siguieran al baño, ¡No dejaban respirar en paz! ...Incluso cuando intenté hacer las cosas bien... ¡No podía hacer nada por mi cuenta sin temer que fueran por mi y me encerraran en esa habitación otra vez! Era como estar siendo acosada, sentía que había alguien mirándome todo el tiempo... Era aterrador. Declaración de Selene Selene: Primeramente... Abusó, abusó de todas nosotras. Utilizó nuestras debilidades para torturarnos, nos hizo trabajar y ensayar durante horas sin descanso, sin paga... Si nos equivocábamos, nos encerraban y no nos dejaban salir. ¡ESTABAMOS ATRAPADAS! Tenía miedo... cada vez que me obligaban a entrar ahí, creía que no volvería a salir... Declaración de Hinata Hinata: Eh... pues, tengo trastorno de identidad disociativo y según mi último diagnóstico de hace unos meses signos de depresión. Sé que se aprovechó de esto, y solo una vez dentro de esa habitación bastó para que dejara de sentir cualquier tipo de aprecio a mi misma... Hasta que salí del trance. Mayormente, estuve ahí por mi propia voluntad. Pero puedo corroborar que los abusos mencionados por las otras son verídicos. Declaración de Ryuko Ryuko: ...Todo lo que digan es verdad. Lo he visto y fui parte de ello. Puedo asegurar que todos los abusos mencionados hasta ahora son reales. Probablemente todos los demás también. Declaración de Skye Skye: ...Dijeron que iban a ayudarme con dinero para los tratamientos de mi madre. El cómo lo supieron, solo sé que fue por medio de espionaje. Estaba desesperada, así que acepté el trato. En cambio, si, me ayudaron, pero también me arrebataron libertad de expresión, todo tipo de libertad. Al igual que las demás, temía a equivocarme, no quería entrar en ese cuarto... nadie debería sufrir algo así. Declaración de Suzette Suzette: Sabía que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Entonces decidí ayudar con a investigación, y al final me encontré a mi misma dentro de eso. ...Se aprovechó de nuestros miedos, nuestras debilidades, nuestras relaciones, nuestros sentimientos... Todo lo utilizó en nuestra contra, absolutamente todo para crear la tortura piscológica perfecta... Me sorprende que ninguna de nosotras se volviera loca. Declaración de Lumière Lumière: Así es, yo estuve de ambos lados. Por parte de Lumine-san, fui yo quien la delató con Megami-san y los demás. Respecto a Tamashi-san, también lo vi todo. Incluso sugerí que les dejara algo de libertad, pero no me hizo caso~ Si, casi matan gente frente a las pobres niñas... Todo fue real~ Veredicto -unas horas después...- Jueza: Habiendo escuchado los argumentos y testimonios de los presentes, tras haberlo discutido con el juzgado, hemos llegado a un veredicto para las acusadas. Primero, Ayasaki Lumine. Lumine: Dígalo, su señoría. Jueza: A sido sentenciada a cadena perpetua sin oportunidad de libertad condicional. Lumine: Esperaba pena de muerte... Jueza: Tamashi. Tamashi: ¿Su señoría? Jueza: Usted se encuentra bajo libertad condicional, condenada a hacer servicio social durante 20 años. Tamashi: ...Esperaba, no se, ¿encarcelamiento? Jueza: Agradezca a las siete chicas que la demandaron, retiraron la mitad de los cargos. Tamashi: ... *Voltea a ver a las integrantes de SEELE* ... ... ...Ustedes son unas masoquistas sin remedio, ¿no? Hinata: Igual y si (?) Jueza: Declaro entonces, tanto Ayasaki Lumine como a Tamashi, culpables de los delitos denunciados. Lumine: Perdí, ¿huh? ... Kyouko: ¿Algo que decir, Ayasaki? Lumine: ... La vida es una broma cruel. Ahora lo entiendo. Aún así, ni conmigo ni con ustedes terminará. Es un ciclo sin fin. Ni el bien ni el mal existen, pero son una creación de la humanidad que mantiene en armonía a la sociedad. ...Y como parte de esa sociedad, tampoco tengo la verdad absoluta, aunque desee creerlo. Hiroyuki: ...Al final, ¿dejaste de ser arrogante con esta derrota? *Lumine lo miró con curiosidad, antes de reír* Lumine: Realmente no sé como me conoces pero... *suspiró* La arrogancia es la debilidad de todos los villanos en la ficción, y también la de todos los seres humanos, sin excepción. Ah, eso rimó. En fin... ha sido un placer, supernovas. *Finalmente, fue arrastrada afuera de la sala del juzgado, que se inundó en un silencio sepulcral entonces* --------------- Natsumi: ¿Qué es esto .w.? *preguntó, viendo una hoja de papel que se le estaba entregando a todos los presentes* Scarlet: Es un contrato de confidencialidad. Nada de lo dicho en esta corte, ni de lo que ha ocurrido en realidad, puede ser revelado al público o... ...mejor lee el resto del contrato. Natsumi: ... ... ...Oh... ...y-ya... ya entiendo porqué no me decías todo... lo siento. Scarlet: Descuida... Shinobu: ...También lo siento. Tras leer el contrato, todos los presentes firmaron, sin embargo, una duda surgió en sus mentes. Hanami: ...¿Cómo vamos a explicarle al público todas las cosas raras que han ocurrido en el ultimo tiempo ._.? *Minami rió, tras firmar dos contratos además del de confidencialidad.* Minami: En eso ya hemos pensado... ¿verdad~? Kyouko: Así es, es una buena solución. *sonríe* Y además, es una situación en que todos ustedes ganarán algo... Misora: Y... ¿que es? Una vez que Minami terminó de hablar y contar la solución, todos, excluyendo a Minami y GE, abrieron sus ojos como platos, sorprendidos. "¡¿UNA PELÍCULA?!" Categoría:Entradas Categoría:SEELE Arc Categoría:CandySweetty Categoría:Lost Stars Categoría:SEELE